Late Night Visit
by bloodstainedkimono
Summary: So this is my first attempt : Gabe/Tomoe. I think they are good together! Anyone agree? Chapter Three now posted! Sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

So far the operation was successful.

Dr. Tachibana was about to remove the last of the malignant tumors in the patient's stomach. But as she went to remove it with the forceps, the stomach lining tore open.

"Dr. Tachibana! The patient is hemorrhaging severely, perform hemostasis immediately!"

She nodded, but just as she was about to stop the bleeding…the patient opened her eyes.

Tomoe called on the anesthesiologist but suddenly she alone in the operating room.

The walls turned to a shade of pale grey and all that was left was the patient, the operating table and Dr. Tachibana.

The patient sat up, grabbed the endoscope and pulled it from within her.

Stomach bleeding, torn from the procedure, left the patient vomiting as she fell from the operating table onto the floor.

Dr. Tachibana felt frozen in the mess. The feeling of helplessness left her only able to stand there and watch her patient bleed out.

Blood pooled around the bottom of her kimono.

Tomoe woke from sleep in a cold sweat, screaming.

Moments later Hanzou was in her bedroom debating weather or not to call an ambulance, or Maria.

"I'm fine, really." She smiled. "Only a night terror, I used to get them all the time when I was a child. "I believe I am still getting over the Rosalia incident and this is my mind's way of healing."

More smiling. She was trying her best to be reassuring.

"But Lady Tomoe, your breathing is faint and you feel quiet feverish…"

"Hanzou…"

"Yes my Lady?"

Tomoe smiled, "Go back to bed."

"If you insist…please call if you need me for any reason my Lady."

As Hanzou was about to leave the room, there was a loud pounding on the front door…

"YOOOOO TOMOEEEE!"

Hanzou reached for his sword.

A visitor at this hour could only mean trouble.

"Lady Tomoe, stay here! I haven't the slighted idea of who would ever come bother you at two in the morning but…"

Hanzou felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No its alright" " I know who this is."

Tomoe carefully unlocked the door and her suspicions were confirmed.

Dr. Cunningham, wearing only boxers. His hair looked even more disheveled than usual and from where Tomoe was standing there appeared to be a piece of hotdog embedded within it.

"Hey baby, ahahaha, have you been drinking tonight, cause I have, WOOOOLALA!"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I was just in the neighborhood and figured I would come say hi, I was thinking you could take a look at my endoscope…" he said, grinning wildly, pointing to the front of his boxers, awaiting on Tomoe to get the joke.

"That is not funny Doctor, how dare you come to my home, at this hour."

"Whoa, Whooooooaaaaa, don't get angry, not a good look for you."

Tomoe inhaled sharply. Turning her back on a friend is his "time of need" would not be the path of honor. She should at least get him something non-alcoholic to drink.

"Come in Dr. Cunningham. But only for a moment, and if you fail to behave yourself, well…Hanzou is in the next room."

"Aight, aight, I'll be a good boy" he said, slowing winking at her. "I wouldn't want old Hans to come out and SHANK me hehehehe"

Tomoe showed Gabe to the couch in her living room, and then went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. She could hear Gabe laughing and mumbling to himself while he lay half naked on her couch.

How did it come to this?

"He is out of control…" Tomoe whispered to herself.

The divorce has been hard for him, and his relationship with his son is…well less then perfect. However, Tomoe knew it wasn't her place to say anything regarding his personal life.

Tomoe was pouring the tea when she heard Gabe laugh loudly. Moments after he began to sob. She quickly left her tasks in the kitchen to see what was wrong. Gabe was kneeling on the floor; his hands limp at his sides, tears steaming down his face.

"Doctor Cunningham! What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

No response.

"Doctor Cunningham…Gabriel!"

His eyes stared down into the carpet.

"I was a terrible husband…and an even worse father…my behavior was..."

Gabe collapsed. "Ughhhh, how did it come to this?"

"How can you say that about yourself? You helped save your son's life! And it is never to late to mend your relationship with him. I know you can do it, you're an amazing doctor and a good friend." Tomoe said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Gabe sat up.

"Careful, don't get up to quickly" Tomoe warned.

Without thinking Gabe threw his arms around her. At that moment it was the only thing in the world that made sense to do.

"Oh! Dr. Cunningham…I do not think this is appropriate, could you please…"

"Tomoe" he interrupted her, "I…love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Tomoe" he interrupted her, "I…love you."

Tomoe felt her body tense up.

Gabe pulled away. "I'm sorry that just...came out."

Tomoe put her head down, "So, you didn't mean it?" she said quietly.

"No, that's not what… that's not what I said."

There was a long period of silence before Tomoe spoke.

"Dr. Cunningham, I…" Tomoe began, but when she looked up Gabe was passed out on the floor sleeping.

Tomoe smiled.

"Hanzou, are you awake?" she said.

Hanzou appeared in the doorway fully dressed, "Of course my Lady, what do you need?"

She motioned to Gabe, "Please help me get him onto the couch."

They each grabbed an end of the intoxicated diagnostician and successfully got him off the floor.

"Thank you Hanzou." "Now please get some rest." She smiled.

"Yes my Lady."

Hanzou retreated to his bedroom, and Tomoe was left alone with Gabe in her living room once again. She had an early day tomorrow and needed some sleep. Before leaving for her bedroom she pulled a blanket over Gabe and removed the piece of hotdog from his hair.

Five hours later Gabe woke up.

"RONI! Record these symptoms: pounding headache, upset stomach, sensitivity to light…" Sunlight poured in through the windows. "Arghhh! Freaking sun!"

Gabe sat up and quickly realized he was not in his office, or his own house for that matter. He looked around.

"CRAPPPPPP!" What was he doing at Tomoe's place? What happened last night?

"Tomoe!" he yelled.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over him.

"AHHHHHHHH" Gabe screamed.

"Sorry to startle you sir." "Tomoe has left for work." "Is there anything I could get you?" Hanzou replied politely.

Gabe sighed. "How bout a cab?"

Hanzou gave him a bathrobe to wear home over his boxers.

Gabe opened his front door and groaned.

His place was a mess. Clothes everywhere, old food left on the kitchen table.

"I gotta get my life together." He said as he waded through the mess and made his way to the bathroom.

After a warm shower and some ginger ale Gabe felt confident enough to go into work and face Tomoe. Before Rosalia he was confident that leaving Resurgam was the best move, but now…he felt tied to the hospital and the people there.

And Tomoe.

"GABE!" "What are you doing?" "You're three hours late!" The hospital chief stormed after him as he walked in the door.

"Sorry, sorry!" "I overslept." He gave her a wink and headed to his office.

"You have two patients waiting Dr. Cunningham!" "Get a move on!"

Just as Gabe was approaching his office door he looked down the hall and saw Tomoe and Maria coming back from lunch.

Now was his chance to apologize, but wasn't he supposed to be doing something…oh right, the patients! Well, what was another 20 minutes?

"Hey ladies, did you get me anything good from the deli?" "Maybe a little egg salad…on whole wheat…with CHEESE?" He smiled at Maria.

He knew she disliked him and if he annoyed her enough maybe she would leave him and Tomoe alone to talk.

"As if." Maria scoffed.

"Um, Maria. May I have a moment alone with Dr. Cunningham?" Tomoe asked.

"Hah, suite yourself!" Maria said as she walked away.

"Well that was easier than I expected!" Gabe laughed.

"How are you feeling Dr. Cunningham?"

"Hm? Oh I'm fine. Listen Tomoe, about last night…I don't really have any recollection of what happened or what was said…"

"You don't?"

"No, but I'm sorry for coming and bothering you, it was inappropriate and I hope we can put it behind us." Gabe smiled.

"Oh." "Of course." "As for your actions…you just came over and slept on the couch."

"Hah! Really? That's it? Usually I do more damage than that…well, thanks Tomoe!"

Tomoe nodded and began walking away. He didn't remember anything… she could feel tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Tomoe! Wait up!" Gabe shouted.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Hey, I'm taking Joshua out to dinner tonight, part of my be a better dad campaign, and it would be really nice if you came along too."

"Oh…I don't know Dr. Cunningham…"

"Please Tomoe." He looked deep into her amethyst eyes. "I need you there."

She nodded. "Understood, shall I have Hanzou bring me to the restaurant?"

"No, no." Gabe smiled, "Let me pick you up."

"Where are we going?" Joshua asked eagerly from the backseat.

"Were going to pick up a friend of mine, remember the doctor who treated your ulcers?"

"Oh yeah! I like her!" Joshua smiled.

"I like her too…" he whispered. "Ah, but don't tell her! Its, umm…a secret!"

"Haha, okay dad."

"Hmm, um, Joshua?" "Maybe we should wait a little while before you start calling me that" Gabe said gently.

"How come? You are my dad right?"

"Well yes, but we need to get to know each other right?"

"Oh, okay…" Joshua said quietly.

God dammit, I'm bad as this, Gabe thought to himself. Now the kid feels bad.

Gabe was relieved to see Tomoe walk down her front steps.

He got out and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Thank you Dr. Cunningham." Tomoe smiled. "Hello Joshua, it's good to see you."

"You too Dr. Tachibana!" Joshua said happily.

Once at the restaurant, Tomoe and Joshua were talking about Joshua's school and his field trip to the railroad museum.

She's so good with him…Gabe thought.

Tomoe looked beautiful. Her hair was done neatly in a long braid down her back, she wore a navy blue kimono with white flowers on it. He could feel himself getting distracted and staring at her delicate skin..

"Ah, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." Gabe announced.

Joshua began to get up, "I gotta go too, wait for me!"

"No, you can go when I get back Joshua. Stay with Tomoe."

Gabe got up and starting walking to the bathroom. 11 year olds can go to the bathroom alone right? Gabe wondered.

He was happy to see that he was alone in the restroom. Gabe splashed some cold water on his face, trying to pull it together. Tomoe had been acting strange ever since their talk at the hospital. Oh god, he must have done something bad in his drunken state. But what? Tomoe would never tell him, she was too respectful.

He looked at the wall. There was a corny picture of a hibiscus flower with the quote "love is the answer" underneath it.

"Hah, could that be less true?" Gabe laughed.

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat.

"Tomoe." "I…love you."

Oh no, he remembered now. He told her the truth, his true feelings! Did she say it back? Is that why she's acting weird? She probably thought he didn't even mean it because he was so trashed. Did she want him to mean it?

A million thoughts were racing through his head, but one thing was for sure, he needed to talk to Tomoe…now.

He ran back to the table.

"Okay Joshua, you can go now!"

"But, the food's here…"

"GO." Gabe said sternly.

Joshua took the hint and quickly ran off to the bathroom.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoe asked.

"It's just…I remembered what I said to you last night."

"Oh." Tomoe said quietly. "It's alright, you do not have to explain, you had been drinking and…"

Gabe cut her off. "I wasn't going to make an excuse, Tomoe." "I meant what I said." "Do you have any feelings for me?" "Beyond friendship?" Gabe asked hopefully.

Tomoe looked at Gabe and smiled. It wouldn't be the path of honor to lie.

"Yes." She said gently. "When you were caught under the rubble from the bus accident…I thought you had died…and I could not imagine not seeing you again…I was so terrified." She felt a tear run down her face.

Gabe pressed his hand to her cheek. He leaned in close to her.

"Dr. Cunningham…I…"

"Tomoe." "If we are gonna be together, you are going to need to start calling me by my first name." He smiled.

"I'm sorry…Gabriel…"

She moved her face closer to his, but just as their lips were about to meet, there was a loud crash in the kitchen.

One of the waiters ran out, "Help! There's been an accident! Is there a doctor here tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Help! There's been an accident! Is there a doctor here tonight?"

The waiter was covered in blood and appeared frantic.

"Gabe! Get Joshua from the restroom!" "I'm going to help!" Tomoe yelled as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Will do." Gabe said sternly. "I'll be right there to help you!"

Tomoe entered the kitchen and found one of the cooks sprawled out on the floor, blood spewing from his arm.

"He…he was slicing the turkey breast…I ran into him…oh god…" the waiter groaned.

Tomoe knelt next to the victim. "The brachial artery has been severed…I need to create a tourniquet."

Gabe entered the kitchen. "Has someone called 911?" he shouted.

"Yes! They're on their way!" one of the waiters shouted.

"We need to sit him up" Tomoe said. "Gabe, hand me your belt!"

"Here you go."

"Thanks" Tomoe gave a quick smile.

Tomoe finished tying off the arm just as paramedics arrived, Maria included.

"Thanks guys, I got it from here!" "Whoa…you two?" Maria hadn't expected to see her co-workers.

Tomoe blushed.

Gabe put his hand behind his head, "Yeah, we were just getting some dinner...well better get this guy to the hospital, see ya later Maria!"

The last thing he needed right now was to be grilled about what he was doing there with Tomoe.

Maria scowled at Gabe.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled to Tomoe as she wheeled the gurney out of the kitchen.

Gabe and Tomoe walked back into the dining room, people stared in horror at the blood on their clothing.

"It's alright everyone, one of the chefs was injured, but he is going to be fine." Tomoe cheerfully reassured.

The crowd of people erupted into clapping.

The manager appeared in front of them, "We can't thank you enough! Your meal will be on the house tonight!"

Gabe had had enough. They just helped save a man's life and in return got a free meal that they didn't even get a chance to eat?

Yeah it was great being a doctor and all but his evening with Tomoe was ruined.

"Get up Joshua, we're leaving."

"But dad, you're a hero!" "Can't we stay?" Joshua pleaded.

Tomoe could see that Gabe was exhausted. She took Joshua's hand and led him to the car.

The three rode to Joshua's house in silence.

"Well, here we are" Gabe grumbled as they pulled into the driveway.

"When will I see you again?" Joshua said quietly.

Gabe loosened up, "Soon buddy, real soon." he smiled.

"Great! Love ya dad! Bye Dr. Tachibana!" Joshua shouted as he left the car.

"Bye Joshua!" Tomoe smiled.

After Joshua left the car, tension between Gabe and Tomoe rose.

Gabe drove another couple of blocks then pulled the car over.

"Tomoe…I know tonight was out of our control, but I still feel like I need to apologize, I just wanted to take you out and show you a good time, and now look…your clothes are ruined and…"

"Gabriel." Tomoe cut him off, "I had a wonderful time."

"Will you come back to my house with me? I can't leave you yet Tomoe." Gabe humbly confessed.

"Oh…I'm not sure if that would be appropriate Dr. Cunningham." Tomoe hesitated.

Gabe suddenly realized the connotations of his invitation. "Oh Christ. I'm sorry Tomoe; you know that's not what I'm after. I only want your company."

"Alright then." Tomoe agreed. "I will have Hanzou bring over some fresh clothes."

Tomoe felt somewhat unsure about her decision to go with Dr. Cunningham to his house, but she did not want the evening to end either. She trusted herself to make the right choice.

"Please sit down." Gabe said.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to take a bath…*ahem* alone! Would you like to take a bath by yourself?" "That's what I meant to say" Gabe stuttered. God he was screwing this up, why was he so nervous?

"That would be nice." "Things did get quiet messy at the restaurant, didn't they?' Tomoe laughed.

"Yes they did!" "I'll go get that ready for you then…"

Gabe left the room and Tomoe was alone on his couch.

Taking her clothes off in a man's house was not the path of honor.

Tomoe sighed. It's alright she thought, you're just taking a bath; nothing is going to happen…but what if it did? The thought made her excited but also terrified. She had not been with a man in years, and probably was no good at being a lover.

Gabe reappeared.

"All set!" "The bathroom is up the stairs, first door on your left, I'll make us some tea in the meantime."

"Thank you Gabriel."

Gabe waited for Tomoe to go upstairs before he went up to his bedroom and changed his clothes.

He looked down at what he wore to the restaurant, he would never be able to get all that blood out, might as well just throw these clothes out…

His thought was interrupted by a loud smack. He could hear Tomoe cry out from the bathroom.

"Tomoe!" he shouted. Without even thinking he ran into the bathroom.

"Tomoe are you okay? Shit! You're bleeding! Oh Jesus Christ! Tomoe…"

"I'm okay, I…I hit my head, I slipped getting into the bathtub."

Tomoe seemed coherent and the cut was small. Gabe didn't think she had a concussion.

Tomoe was holding her head and suddenly realized that Gabe had seen her breasts.

She quickly covered them with her arms and looked down into the bath water, blushing.

"Hey it's okay, I didn't see anything…I just needed to make sure you were okay. Sorry for busting in on you like that, I'm gonna leave now."

Gabe felt like a complete asshole. "You don't deserve her, you piece of crap," he thought to himself as he got up to leave.

Tomoe watched Gabe leave.

The path of honor would want her to follow her heart.

"Dr. Cunningham."

Gabe turned around.

"I think…I think this cut could use another look." She said quietly as she lowered her arms from her chest.

Gabe walked back over to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

She nodded.

With her permission he pulled her close and their lips met.

Gabe put his hand behind Tomoe's head and gently kissed her neck, moving down to her collarbone. He rested his head on Tomoe's chest. He could hear her internal movements, her heartbeat, her breathing.

"If it's alright Tomoe, I want you to spend the night."

He cupped his hands around her face, "You are so beautiful, and tonight I just want to lay with you." "Plus you might be safer in my bed" he laughed gesturing to the cut on her head.

Tomoe smiled and nodded. "I never did call Hanzou though, I will require a shirt from you."

"Of course."

Gabe kept Tomoe close to him all night.

He had waited so long to have her.

He never wanted to let go.


End file.
